


End of the World

by PotionChemist



Series: The Memory of You Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Harry Potter is tired of the same old thing. One year after his relationship with Ginny Weasley ends, he's looking for something different. He runs into some old classmates in a bar.M rating for language.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: The Memory of You Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630960
Comments: 45
Kudos: 99
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bailey4047](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey4047/gifts).



> This little plunny was prompted by Bailey4047's prompt in Dark Arts Society.
> 
> In my upcoming WIP, Harry and Pansy are married. This is their origin.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who Alpha/Beta'd or pre-read this - BreathOfThePhoenix, TheOtterAndTheDragon, smithandbarrowman, CuppaTea90, and ArielSakura.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry — May 2001

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, and it had been nearly a year since my relationship with Ginny had spectacularly combusted. Since Ron had already paired off with Luna and my relationship with Hermione was still strained, I found myself alone most Friday nights. There were too many fucking people who only wanted to be around me because I was  _ the _ Harry Potter. I rarely went out in public alone for that reason — females swarmed me, most of them hoping to audition to be the “Chosen Wife.” And men approached me just to be close to fame, to hang out with someone who was considered a hero.

However, this particular Friday night was a special kind of torture. Tomorrow, Saturday the 5th, I had to spend the whole night at the annual Remembrance Event at Hogwarts, and it would be the first time I attended stag. I wasn’t looking forward to the experience. For weeks, I’d been telling myself to go out, to try to meet someone, to reconnect with an old classmate. Going with literally anyone would be better than being seen alone.

I’d even considered swallowing my pride and asking either Hermione or Ginny to be my date but that just felt wrong, given the circumstances.

So, here I was, out at The White Wyvern on a Friday night, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Sitting at a corner table, my back to the wall, I observed the women in the pub. Most of them were old money purebloods, names like Avery and Greengrass and Selwyn being thrown around all over the place. Honestly, I had waded through the murky waters of dating females I was familiar with, and it never worked out. 

Tonight, I decided to enter a completely different world, one that most would never imagine Harry Potter had an interest in. I was on the hunt for a snake — a Slytherin woman — something different. I probably should have considered asking Zabini, or even Malfoy, to guide me through this, but I was embarrassed. Plus, Malfoy’s focus had been on Hermione for nearly two bloody years, and I was nearly sure Zabini’s was, too.

So far, no one had struck my fancy. They were either accompanied by a man, too blonde, too old… I was nearly ready to give up.

But then I saw  _ her _ walk in. She was tall and slim, though her height was definitely bolstered by the four-inch heels she was wearing. Gods, those heels made her legs and arse look great. My eyes continued to roam up her body, taking in the hem of her black dress that fell mid-thigh and the v-neck that showed just a hint of cleavage above the fitted waist. Her hair was long and dark, obscuring most of her face, but I knew.

I knew right then that I wanted her.

Just as I started to stand, eager to make her acquaintance, I noticed who she was meeting.

Daphne Greengrass. Slytherin. My year. When the dark-haired witch hugged her friend, I started to wonder who it was. Chances were, I already knew her.

Catching me blatantly ogling, Daphne smirked at me over her companion’s shoulder and turned to whisper something in her ear. I saw the woman’s spine stiffen and then she whipped around to face me.

I almost died when I realized it was Pansy Parkinson, and she really, really didn’t look like a pug anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she levelled me with an icy glare, I nearly backed down. She had been the biggest bitch back in school, the cold-hearted girl who wanted to turn me over to Voldemort right before the final battle. Because of our history, it would have been a grave mistake to approach her.

But then her eyes softened the smallest amount and I couldn’t help myself — I started crossing the room to greet her. 

Crossing her arms under her chest, she leaned back against the bar, her shoulder touching Daphne’s. They were both watching me carefully, likely trying to read my expression in an attempt to figure out if I was going to be friendly or a jackass. When I reached them, I extended my hand and Daphne took it first. Mimicking Zabini, I raised her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

“Greengrass. How are you?”

She gave me a wary smile and replied, “I’m well, thank you. And you?”

“Well, my night is looking up.” I released Daphne’s hand and reached for Pansy’s. “Parkinson. How are you?”

She allowed me to kiss her knuckles, and when her hand was close to my face, I could smell a hint of her perfume, likely coming off the thin skin of her wrist. I wanted to inhale the scent more deeply with my nose buried against her neck.

“I’ve been fine,” she said testily. “What is it that you want, Potter?”

Releasing her hand, I made direct eye contact with her. She was visibly scared or aroused, her pupils blown wide, and I wanted to know which it was more than I wanted to breathe.

“I was coming over to buy two former classmates a drink,” I began, and she looked sceptical. “But if you want me to leave…”

Daphne quickly stepped in. “No, please stay, Harry. Is it alright if I call you Harry? I didn’t even ask.”

Giving her a crooked smile, I nodded. “Only if I can call you both by your given names.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes at me and I felt myself getting excited, loving that she wasn’t going to make this easy on me. I wanted — or needed — a chase, not something guaranteed.

“I don’t think so,” she said. “We don’t know each other. Not really.”

After a moment, I shrugged and walked towards the bar. “Fine. What are you drinking, Daphne? Parkinson?”

“We’ll both have the Cabernet Sauvignon,” Daphne answered.

I ordered their wine and another firewhisky for myself before settling into the seat beside Daphne. Pansy huffed and sat on her other side, avoiding looking at me at all costs.

For what seemed like forever, Daphne and I made idle small talk about what we’d been up to post-war, trying to coax Pansy into the conversation bit by bit. Eventually, she snapped.

“Potter, why the fuck are you here? Why are you trying to talk to me?” 

I wasn’t put off by her attitude. In fact, it was refreshing to have a woman nearly pick a fight with me. It reminded me of the one thing I had really loved about Ginny — her fiery spirit and hot temper.

Meeting her eyes — her beautiful blue eyes — I said, “Why wouldn’t I want to talk to you?” At that moment, Daphne stood, excusing herself to use the loo. I moved to her barstool, sitting directly beside Pansy. “Parkinson, just get whatever’s bothering you off your mind. I’m trying to be friendly.”

She scowled at me, but her cheeks were tinged pink. “Why would you be friendly to me? Don’t you remember all of the things I did in school?”

“I do,” I replied quietly.

“Then why the fuck would you want to talk to me?” she hissed. 

Settling my hand over hers on the bar top, I tried to sound sincere. “Pansy, we were children. Teenagers. I highly doubt you’re the same person now that you were then.”

She tried to pull away, but I grabbed her fingers. She had averted her eyes, but spoke quietly. “Yeah, well, it seems no one else has forgotten that I wanted to turn you over to be killed,” she said quietly. “The only ones who will even associate with me are blood purists, and they assume I still think that way. There’s no way  _ you’ve _ just magically let it all go.”

“Again, you were a teenager. I think if I can bury the hatchet with Malfoy, I can definitely do the same with you.”

Cautiously, she looked up at me. “I was scared,” she began. “I’m sorry for what I did. I know that doesn’t make it right, and I know you’ll likely never truly forgive me—”

“Hey,” I interrupted, seeing that she was getting upset. “Pansy, if that were the case, I wouldn’t have approached you.”

“But how could you? I would’ve let you die, let all your friends die, because I thought I would be safe—”

Her words were coming quickly and her eyes were wide. Stroking my thumb over the back of her hand, I said, “Pansy, I forgave you a long time ago. You just need to forgive yourself.” 

At my words, she let out a sigh. “Why do you have to be this way?”

“What way?” 

She ran her free hand through her dark hair. “All… kind and accepting. You should hate me. I’d be much more comfortable with that.”

A laugh boomed out of me and a smile slowly spread across her face. Just then, Daphne returned, sitting down beside me.

“I see my seat’s been taken,” she teased.

I finally released Pansy’s hand and leaned back to include Daphne in the conversation. Crossing her legs, Pansy angled her body towards me. It took everything in my power not to look down at her bare thighs.

“It has,” she responded. “ _ Harry _ and I were just making nice.”

Daphne clapped her hands and I waved to the bartender, signaling that we fancied another round. 

Pansy grinned and said, “I hope you’ve got a lot of gold in that vault of yours. That wine doesn’t come cheap, and Daphne and I are not your typical lightweights.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the night passed in a blur, all of us consuming way more alcohol than was probably wise. Daphne and Pansy regaled me with stories of Malfoy’s tantrums every time I’d beaten him at Quidditch, Slytherin parties, and growing up in the wizarding world. In turn, I told them some of the funnier stories from my years at Hogwarts that they didn’t already know.

“So you’re telling me you snogged Cho Chang and she  _ cried _ ?” Pansy laughed. “And then she thought you were actually interested in Granger?”

I nodded. “Kissing Hermione would be like kissing a sister. I’m thoroughly disgusted by it.”

My words were slurred but still discernible. 

“And what about kissing me?” Pansy asked, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. “What do you think that would be like?”

Daphne jumped in. “Pans, you’re wasted. Don’t ruin the night!”

Ignoring Daphne’s comment, I quickly said, “It would be the end of the world as we know it.”

Pansy glared at me. “Well, you certainly don’t mind hurting a girl’s feelings! It’s no wonder Chang cried! I mean, it’s not like I was going to kiss you anyway—” 

Completely recklessly, I leaned in and touched my lips to hers. She sucked in a breath in surprise, sharing my air, and I tugged her bottom lip between mine. Praying I wasn’t shite at this because I was drunk, I waited a few seconds. She finally responded, kissing me back, her tongue finding its way into my mouth gradually. 

After a moment, I made myself pull away, resting my forehead against her neck, breathing in her perfume like I’d wanted to earlier. When I looked up again, she wore a look of shock.

“Do you get it now?” I asked.

“The end of the world as we know it,” she murmured, pressing her fingers to her lips. 

Daphne quickly stood. “Okay, I’m sober enough to realise where this will go if I don’t take you home, Pans.”   
  
“No,” Pansy said. “No, I’m not ready—”

“Say goodnight, Pans. I’m sure you’ll see him tomorrow,” Daphne commanded, and Pansy looked at me again.

“I think it’s safe to assume you’ll be at Hogwarts tomorrow?” she asked. When I nodded, she continued, “Good. If you remember and don’t regret this, come find me.”

At the same time, we both got to our feet. I grabbed one of her hands and kissed her knuckles again. “I won’t regret it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Smiling at me, she headed towards the Floo with Daphne. “I can’t wait.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
